A Pirate's Life For Me
by QueenPegasus
Summary: Spain has been captured on England's ship, life was so mundane until a new prisoner comes along. Rated M for language, violence and sexual themes.
1. New Guy

_First Chapter._

_Spain's POV:_

How on earth did this bastard capture me, oh yes I remember now dirty tactics. Not as dirty as his cooking though, God it's awful, I would puke from it if I had a porthole to lean out of. I've lost count of how long I've been here, you tend to though if you haven't got the sun to tell you.

Me the mighty Spain have been captured by England, he never plays fair does he. All he does is fault his cash around and he gets what he wants, if only there was someone to knock him down a peg, actually make that so he falls off the ladder completely. He could of provided me a blanket at least so I didn't have to sleep on this cold floor or he could of hired a decent cook, he's got enough money to do so.

He doesn't though, have my good looks or charm, he wish he did though, maybe he'll be less grouchy as he would actually get laid for once in his life.

There was a noise of the footsteps that broke me from my thoughts. I look up, the locks where undone and something gets chucked into my `cell` and the door was locked again. I look down at what have been chucked in, it seemed to be a person, male, hard to tell from the ripped fabric and blood though. I move closer to him, lifting his head up. In front of me are a pair of amber eyes, enchanting and bewitching. He looks at me, then wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

" I see I'm not alone then" He spoke softly, maybe he was still shaken up from what happened.

"Indeed you're not." I replied, trying to sound comforting.

"So what am I to expect here, whips, chains….. Not that they phase me at all" He said, with smirk on his face.

Great so now I'm stuck with an up his own arse, can't cook limey and a kinky bastard. I sigh, "No nothing physical, just this cold floor and awful cooking."

"I'm sure I've tasted worst, my cousins cook some pretty bad food" He leans back against the wooden side of the ship.

"Well you'll find out soon enough won't ya. I'm Spain by the way who are you?" Trying my hardest to be polite to this guy.

"Netherlands, I have a feeling we'll get along"

I bite my tongue, this guy sure is a cocky one. I knew this was going to be a long day, week or perhaps months.


	2. New Feelings

Author's note: Hey guys second chapter is here, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Second Chapter_

5 days have passed since this new boy came. His face has now cleared up from the blood. Boy he's handsome, brown hair, amber eyes, strong jaw. I long to gaze into those amber eyes with my emerald ones. Why do I feel this way towards him, his attitude hasn't changed for certain but instead of finding it annoying now it humours me. I look over to him, he's in a peaceful slumber, his delicate lips pressed together. If only they where pressed against mine, wait what am I thinking, it would never work, surly he would want someone more forefront, more kinky.

I stare at the ceiling, losing myself in my thoughts. Suddenly I feel someone on me, I look down. I see him, using my stomach as a pillow, I'm sooo flattered, not. It feels nice though, he's not at all heavy, his breathing soft, slow and gentle. I could listen to it all day. I close my eyes softly, drifting off slowly. The last thing I remember is hearing our breaths, in sync, in rhythm.

I wake up, seeing a his bright amber eyes in front of me. I'm taking aback, those eyes are more mesmerising up close. My eyes looks down slightly, then fixing them on his smile. Wait why is he smiling?

"You're awake then" He says softly "About time. I though I'll be sitting here forever"

He leans forwards. Then my body moves without my brain's consent. My lips pressed against his. Great I'm gonna get a slap now aren't I. To my surprise I didn't, instead he opens his, embracing ourselves in a kiss. My lips are on fire, not in a bad way either. My hands wonder to his back, holding him in a embrace, one of his hand is placed on the back of my head, the other on my chests. He becomes more forceful and I gladly responds. I didn't want this to end one bit, but I need some air, I gently break the kiss, gasping for some air. He smirks, words are not needed right now we both know what we want to happen, it's just a moment of time. I goes to lean forward to him again but we both hear footsteps. Fuck, why did he have to come now, couldn't he let me have one good moment on this ship, seems not the arsehole.

Before we could scramble away from each other he was at the bars, smirking away. He undoes the lock and immediately shoves Netherlands to the floor, hard. I hear his head smack against the wooden floor. Oh how I want to slap him, there was no need to be that fucking forceful. I wanted to slap him, but I knew he would do worst back.

He grabs my shirt, pulling me forwards, whispering in my ear, "You're mind, you understand?" then drags me out.

I see those amber eyes, staring at me, longing to help…


	3. Jealousy

Author's note: Hey guys, alright this chapter is definitely M rated. I hope you enjoy.

_Third Chapter_

Shit what did he fucking want. His hand is gripping my arm, hard. God when was this walk gonna end. I just wish he would let go already, there was no need to grip my arm this hard. We stopped at this wooden door, he opened it forcefully then he flings me onto his bed. Wait his bed….. Why his bed, wait do I even want to know. This isn't end well is it. I close my eyes, trying to think of the moment I had a few minutes before this bastard destroyed it. I trying so damn hard but those memories won't come.

Suddenly I felt his cold hands on my shirt, trying to prise it off me. I put my hands on his, trying to prise his fingers of my shirt. I guessing he didn't like that idea as he bent my fingers back. I hear a rip and feel the cold air on my chest. The bastard ripped my shirt of me.

I open my eyes just to check what's going on and wish I didn't. There he is, that bastard, leaning over me with this huge smirk across his face. Oh yea did I forget to mention he was stark naked?

" You'll regret what you did with that other block earlier" He whispers in my ear.

Then he grabs my arms, forced me over onto my front, chained my hands up onto the headboard and felt his hands going lower on me. I lift my leg up, trying to kick him. I miss, damn it. His hands undid the buckle on my belt firmly took it off my trousers. I feel a sudden pain to my back. He didn't just whipped me with my own belt did he? I'm guessing from the pain he did, I guess that was my punishment from trying to kick him. I feel his hands pulling down my trousers. It's so hard to hold the tears that are now welling in my eyes. What did I do that deserves to be violated like this? I close my eyes, thinking it would make what's gonna happen less painful.

Then suddenly I feel him thrusting in me, dry. I let out a scream in pain, well wouldn't you if someone didn't lubricated first? My back arched, my hands gripping the head board. He's being fast, hard and forcefully. I can't hold these tears back any longer, I let them flow down my cheeks. Then his hand grabs my penis hard and starts moving his hand up and down quickly. I gasp, I wasn't expecting that. My breaths became quick and laboured. My fingers are now digging into the palms of my hands. If I could focus on this pain, maybe the pain of this bastard raping me would go away. I scream out in pain as he trusts again, that plan didn't work now did it. Hard and fast, that's seems to be the motto of today. He wasn't at all gentle like Netherlands was. Oh how I long for him to be here instead of this bastard. He wouldn't hurt me like this, he wouldn't leave me bruised, he wouldn't make me cry. If only he was here to wipes these tears from my eyes.

I didn't know how long this lasted for, it felt like eternity. I feel my hands being unchained, he forced me on my back. I see his lick his right hand cockily.

" I said you would regret what you did earlier" He said, smirking.

I didn't reply, he didn't deserve one in my opinion. I just look away instead. He grabs my jaw, snapping my head so I looks at him.

"Get dressed, I no longer require you in here", He said coldly.

I did, as quickly as I could, well all apart from my shirt, that was ripped from beyond repair.

He drags me back to my cell and chucks me in. Oh how I was glad to see this cell again. I see him walk off, thank god for that

"Bastard" I whisper under my breath.

It didn't say it loudly but it was enough to wake Netherlands from his slumber. He wakes up slowly, looks over and rushes towards me, imminently embracing me in a hug. I collapse in his arms, letting out those tears that where welling from my eyes, refusing to move.


	4. Is this what loves feels like?

Authors Notes: Thank you guys who have ever reviews or favorite any of my stories, very much appreciated =D. I'm also sorry this chapter is rather short and if there is any errors in it as my brain isn't feeling it's best. Enjoy

_Forth Chapter_

I open my eyes slowly, feeling a pair of strong arms around me. I turn my head slightly to see him sleeping, holding me in a tight embrace, like he's my protector or something. I'm not going to complain, it feels nice. I need this comfort after yesterday's activities. I snuggle further into his arms, placing my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It's slow and soothing, something I could listen to all day.

Eventually he wakes up, looking down and smiling at me softly. He starts to stroke my hair. I let out a quiet laugh as it tickles, but I fear if I laugh loudly that bastard will come. Why did he fucking do that yesterday, it makes no sense what so ever. I close my eyes, trying to stop these recent tears that are forming rolling down on my cheeks. These memories, they will leave scars forever but hopefully they won't hurt forever. They won't hurt forever if I fill them with happy ones with myself and Netherlands. I've have never experienced someone being so gentle towards me.

I feel his fingers on my cheek, performing a stroking movement. I'm guessing I'm crying, so much for holding back those tears.

"Shhh please don't cry, they ruin you're wonderful complexion" He whispers into my ear.

I feel myself blush, that line was just so cheesy. He laughs "It wasn't that cheesy was it?"

"Yes it was, not the most cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life but it's pretty close" I jokingly replied. I open my eyes and look into his. They are so warm, so inviting, so comforting.

" Everything will be ok, it may not seem like it now, things may get hard but in the end everything will be ok" his arms hugging me tighter. I feel his biceps against me, damn they feel good.

I turn around and nod at him and gave him a smile. My arms drape around his neck without my permission. He releases one arm from around me and brushes my hair out of my face then starts stroking it again. This time it didn't tickled, it was comforting, soothing and warming.

Suddenly I lean forwards, my nose touching his. I should feel fear, but I don't. Is this what love feels like? A feeling that can override any other feeling, no matter how strong it should be? A feeling that makes you feel safe, secure and that what's going on around you doesn't matter?

I feel my lips touching his then before I knew it, we where embraced in a kiss.


	5. Experiance

Author's Note : Like to thank everyone again who has favorite or reviewed my story, those comments really make my day. I will warn you guys now, this chapter is defiantly a M and can get graphic, in a good way though ;)

This kiss is the most magical yet. His lips, smooth, soft, delicious. I find my hands running through his hair like a maniac, his are placed round my waist pulling me in closer to him. Our mouths, moving in rhythm each other. It's like we're a music duo, knowing each other's cue, each other movements. I feel his hands on my shirt, undoing the buttons. I move closer to him, making it easier for him, I move my hands to his shirt, trying to undo his collar. Why do his buttons have to be so complicated? He breaks the kiss, I'm guessing for air but instead he laughs a little.

"Ahh I forgot these where complicated fancy buttons, let me help you" He undo his shirt, letting it carelessly fall on the floor. I gasp lightly, man that is the finest six pack I've seen in my life. My hands reach forwards, determined to feel it. Damn they feel

smooth, I let my fingers stroke them as he finishes undoing my shirt. His hands move to my trouser's button, moving his finger round and round it. The cheeky little sod teasing me like this. I undo his, I see a little frown come onto face, he was obviously too entranced to notice my hands moving. His fingers moves in front of my face and taps me on the nose slightly

"That's wasn't fair was it now? Now for you're punishment." Before I had the chance to respond his head moves towards my neck, he begins gently kissing it. At the same time he undoes my trouser's button. This feels so damn good, there is no way in the world I want this to end. I let out a small moan, unable to contain myself. I feel his hands going down my pants, reaches my manhood and gently massagers it. I let out another moan, this one loader. God he makes me feel so damn good.

He massagers it for a few minutes, then he pulls them down. He kisses down my body, making it shiver in delight and stop at my stomach. My hands wrap around his back, my fingers kneading him like a cat. He moans slightly, ahhh so he likes that does he? His mouth then continues going down, then goes around my manhood and gently starts sucking. I can't explain the pleasure rippling through my body, it's nothing like anything I have felt before. My hands grips his back as I moan. Please God, for once in my life, don't let this end suddenly.

After a couple of minutes he stops sucking and lick up slowly. He comes up and smirks at me. I move my hands towards his pants and pull them down. Fuck he's huge, when I mean huge, I mean huge. How the hell is that gonna fit but somehow I just know it will. He gently turns me around, hold me comfortingly and enters gently. I gasp, if I thought earlier felt so good this is 10 times better. I moan with each trust. My hands now kneading the wooden deck. He trusts again, I can't keep this feeling inside me any longer, I do the only thing that came naturally to me. I scream out his name.

It seems like an eternity, not that I mind, actually I'm grateful. I'm laying on the floor with him laying on top of my, his head on my chest, seeing his eyes slowly close and reopen. I'm stroking his hair softly. His eyes close slowly again, but this time they did not re-open.

"Thank you for the best moment of my life" I whisper, before feeling my eyes slowly close.


	6. Anger

Author Notes: I'm soo sorry it took a week to write this chapter, anime conventions disrupt normal life. Thank you guys again for anyone who has favorite or reviewed any of my stories. This one isn't a happy chapter, quite angst really, you've been warned...

A couple of weeks have passed since the incident. Everyday I wake up seeing his face, I couldn't of wish for anything better. Although, I have this feeling inside that today isn't going to be a normal day. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. I hear rain pounding against the roof, waves crashing into the wall. We must be sailing into a storm. At least I shouldn't get wet here.

I sit up and look at him and smiles.

"Makes a change from the calm sea we've been having doesn't it?" I ask.

"It certainly does, for once I think I rather be in this puny cell than up on the deck" He chuckles.

I get up, walk over to him and sit back down again and promptly lean myself on him. He accepts me with with a warm hug. I go to snuggle into his chest but I hear a noise. I move forwards quickly, that noise can only mean one thing, the bastard is coming.

His foot steps sound more angry this time though. Perhaps he hates getting wet by the rain, or a giant wave got him soaked. I silently laugh to myself, knowing better to laugh out loud. He appears at the gate, with 2 men either side of him, looking dry but extremely angry. They bust in, my arms being gripped by the 2 men, I try to break free but it's no use, their grip is too strong. England grabs the Netherlands extremely forcefully by his shirt.

" I thought you'll be useful alive but I seem to be wrong on this occasion, you'll fucking pay for everything you've done" He spits at him.

The Netherlands stares at him confused, " What on earth have I done now, yeesh it's pretty much impossible to do anything in this shit cell"

England didn't respond, he just drags him to the deck, I was promptly dragged behind.

I hit the floor hard. Ow the bastard followers have just chucked me in a cage. Wait a cage, this is making no fucking sense right now. I look ahead of me, I see England standing on top of him, holding him up with his shirt.

"You know full well what you have done, now are you going to tell the truth or are we gonna play it difficult?"

" I don't know what you are on about, you sure you haven't been smoking anything funny recently"

That response was followed by a slap, it seems like a hard one at that, I wince slightly, even though I wasn't the one who got struck.

" I'm giving you 2 more chances to tell me, so spill it"

He glares at England with a death stare, " I seriously don't know what the fuck you're on about, I haven't done anything wrong"

This time he punches him right near the eye. I'm trying to hold back my tears, I can't make sense on what on earth he's going on about, unless…. Oh shit, does he know what happened that night, the best night of my life, I thought I was quite enough for him not to hear us.

" One more chance, you're lucky I giving you this damn chance" One hand is now on his waist, I grip the bars of the cell, trying to prise them open but to no effect.

" What the fuck are you on about, I haven't done nothing since I got on board this damn ship. You're the one who's got the problem, not me. I would recommend you stop smoking whatever shit you're smoking because it's fucking up you're head"

At this point I scream the most blood curdling scream I could manage, not believing what I just seen…

Author's Note: Yes I'm ending this chapter on a cliff hanger naughty me :)


	7. Don't Leave Me

Author's Notes: See I'm not a bad author, here's the conclusion to the cliffhanger =D. I promise not to be mean and leave it on a cliffhanger again. Well enjoy this chapter.

No this can't be happening, this can't be fucking happening. Tears are flowing down my eyes faster than a rapid river. I can't believe what I'm seeing, I don't want to believe what I'm seeing. I knew he didn't play fair but this is beyond dirty. The guy I love, who makes me feel like no other one makes me feel like is laying there on the floor, bleeding from his side, all because the bastard is being a fucking dick.

He spits on him and turns around, walking away, like he didn't care one bit. My hands grips the bars, my arms determined to pull them apart wide enough so I can get through. I pulling with all my might, they are slowly coming apart. I keep going no matter how much my arms are in agony. A couple of minutes later they are wide enough apart for me to slip through, and I do just exactly that. I run to him as fast as I could and kneel down beside him.

He tries to sit up but I stop him. I don't want him in any more pain than he's already in. I tear of some strips from my shirt and wrap them around the wound, doing tightly so they will heal, but not insanely tight he'll be in excessive pain. My eyes are focusing on his chest, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes.

I tie the last strip of fabric and look up to his face, he's smiling at me with a warm smile but I can tell he's trying to hide the pain in his eyes. He tries to sit up again but winces in pain and falls back down.

"Shhh stay down ok, everything is going to be ok" I say softly to him, trying to convince him and me that things will be alright.

"Are those words to comfort me or you?" He asks, I look at him shocked, can he see straight through me like that? "I'm one tough cookie alright, I won't let this be the end of me. For once in my life I have something else to live for apart from myself." He looks into eyes, placing his hand on my cheeks and sweeping those tears away with gentle movements.

I lean closer to him, he sits up and this time manages to lean himself on my side. I turn my head so I can see his face. He moves forwards, and kisses my lips gently. I return the kiss, I need this at this minute in time.

The kiss lasts for a few minutes, which felt like eternity. When we broke the kiss we stayed in our positions for a little longer, not wanting to move. Suddenly a thought hit me, we couldn't escape right now, we would meet our deaths in the freezing stormy weather, but we couldn't return to our cell, he would see he's still alive and will probably kill him.

As I was panicking about were we where going to hide, he places his hand on my shoulder and gets up, stumbling a little bit. I get up straight away, letting him lean on me for support. He leads me to a trap door and opens it.

"It's safe down here, this place is just empty, I guess he hasn't found a use for it" He tells me confidently. I help him sit down as we enter the trap door, into the darkness.

Even though it's dark, I felt safe here, for now. This place will do while he rests, let his injuries recover and while I try to figure out away for both of us to get out of this mess.


	8. Hope

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it's been soooo long since I've updated, I had writer's block. So I apologize if this isn't as good as the rest and it's short, I felt like I needed to post at least something. Thanks for waiting :) . I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, it has to be.

Enjoy this chapter:

I don't know how long it's been since we've sneaked in here, but the main thing is that we haven't been found. Netherlands now have a nice scar on his side where he was stabbed. It really doesn't look nice on it's own, but somehow he manages to pull it off, maybe it's that cocky smile he has.

We take it in turns keeping an eye out from the deck, to see if anyone is around and how close we are to the shore or something. Today it's the Netherlands turn, he opens the trapdoor slightly and peers out of it to check if anyone is coming. He opens it fully and steps onto the deck, I'm guessing it's all clear for once. After a couple of minutes he jumps back down, winces slightly as he pulled his side, serves him right for jumping down. Even though he's wincing, he has a enormous grin on his face.

"What's that grin for, is there a funny shape cloud in the sky again?" I ask, what else could it be, it can't be nothing else surely.

"Nah even better than that." He sits next to me " I see land, a port, looks like we're gonna dock there as we are heading straight for it." I look at him intently, I forgot ships had to dock to get food from time to time.

"So we're gonna dock, we can't go anywhere, we are pirates if you're forgotten, they'll trial us and have us hanged if escape from this ship and hide on land." I shake my head and sigh, sometimes he can forget the most obvious of things

"Listen I know sometimes I miss out details, but this time we won't have to hide on land, I see that my ship heading towards it and it hasn't got it's fancy flags up so this ship hopefully won't attack it." He holds me close nuzzling his face in my neck, trying to cheer me up, why is he always the optimist.

"How do you know it's you're ship without all the fancy flags then?"

" I built that baby, I'm pretty sure on what it looks like without all the fancy flags" I smile, for once, maybe luck would be on our side and we can escape from here. It be nice to smell the fresh air, eat non stale food, say what I want to say and to walk around freely.

What are you doing, I told myself, don't get you're hopes up. I mental shake my head. Wait, wait until we dock then see what will happen, the last thing I want is to get my hopes up, get caught and loose the one I love permanently.


	9. Escape

As we got closer to the port, the more nervous I was getting. Sure his boat was still in the dock and looks like it will be when we dock, but would we be able to pull this off. It has been awhile since I've even came up with a plan, let alone try to make one happen. Somehow though, with all these doubts, I feel like we will pull this off or at least be willing to die trying. It's true these last few days or weeks, I dunno how long we've been down here for, have been the best so far on this boat, but it's isn't enough. I need to be free again, free to explore the seas, free to do whatever I want.

Suddenly the boat stops, this is it. The time have come. We wait a little while as we know all the crew members will be on the deck. My heart is pounding so hard, I've never been so nervous in my life. I've never been in a position where the outcome purely depends on luck. It doesn't matter how good our plan is, if we get caught we are done for. It goes quite outside, I look at Netherlands waiting for his signal. He nods his head and opens the trap door slightly. He opens it fully, I presume it's all clear and follow him.

We walk quickly towards the gangway, then we hear a voice.

"I thought you where dead, well this time I'll make sure you bastards are!"

Shit he's found us, I go to run, but he grabs my arm. I turn around trying to use my other arm to loosing his grip, but it was no use. I turn my head around, I see Netherlands on the dock looking petrified, like he wants to help but doesn't know what to do.

"Run, run to you're ship, get it ready, I'll be fine, honest," I beg to him, seeing him like that hits something within me I close my eyes and became deep in my thoughts. Maybe I'm snapping mentally, great. I turn to face him again, he's dragging me somewhere. I can't take this anymore, I've had enough of this guy determined to run my life for me. I'm my own person, I make my own decisions, this is my life! What does he have over me to do this to me, make my life hell. I remember what I told myself before docking, I'm willing to die trying to escape, I can't give up this easily now, I simply can't.

I open my eyes, I see his the blade of his sword in the air. He swings his arm, the blade coming down as his arm did. I suddenly grab his wrist, I feel a liquid trickle down my neck, but It can't be to serious or I would be in darkness right now. I look up, looking deep in his eyes, My eyes burning with fire, anger. I move my leg with such force, kicking him in the stomach. He grunts, falls back slightly, dropping the sword as he does. I pick it up, look at it for a second, but realizing he's regaining his composer my arm moves re-actively. He gasps for air, I realize what I have done. I've stabbed him, like he stabbed Netherlands awhile back. I quickly draw out the sword and chuck it in the water, then I look at him.

"That is for all the pain you've put me and him through. You thought you could get away with controlling our lives. Let me tell you something, we are in control of our lives, like you are in control of yours. We make out own decisions, if our decision is to not be on your filthy ship anymore then we don't have to be anymore. Got it!"

I ran to the Netherlands boat, pushing past everyone who are there. I ignore the whispers, the dirty looks, I just want to be free again. I practically jump on his ship as they did they hoisted the anchor and set sail.

Netherlands comes over to me and hugs me. I collapse in his arms and start to cry. Finally I'm free, all this time I've been thinking about being free, I never thought I would be.

"Shh shh it's fine now, we're outta there, we can enjoy life now," he whispers in my ear while stroking my hair gentle.

I nod my head gently, not wanting to leave his grasp right now. It felt like eternity in his arms, the sea air gently flowing through our hair, the sounds of the waves gently crashing on the ship.

"I…. I don't want to leave you just yet," I manage to blurt out

"You don't have to yet, remember we still need to find you're ship, that could be anywhere in the sea. Promise me this though, when we eventually depart, don't forget me. We can make a truce, not to attack each other, to help each other out when we are in trouble, how does that sound?" He replies softly but seriously.

"I promise," I lean into him and kiss his lips, not waiting for this moment to ever end.

Author's Note: One more chapter to go then it's finished, it's been so much fun writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this :)


End file.
